In some missile strikes, a designator (such as an operator in the loop (OITL), or a remotely-located UAV) first designates the target by directing a laser beam onto the target. When a seeker on a missile then detects the reflection of the designating laser beam, the missile's guidance system steers the missile towards the reflection of the designating laser thereby striking the target. This form of missile guidance is often referred to as semi-active laser (SAL) homing.
A drawback with this type of strike is that the designator must keep the designating signal directed at the target up to the point at which the missile strikes. This can place the designator in danger, especially during the final phase of the strike.